harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown Series/Charecters
These are the charecters that are in the Unknown Series by Arti. NOTICE!!!!! If you want a character in this series, leave a message on this pages talk page and I'll put them in. Thanks! Stella Sterinwood Stella Sterinwood has dark brown hair that's straight and goes down to her shoulders, and storm blue eyes. She has pale skin and is quite thin with long eyelashes. She looks like she'd be quiet and meek, but she's got a BIG personality. She's fiery and feisty but when she wants to be she's friendly and kinda, sorta calm. She's loyal and brave and very reckless. But she has a big heart and is trusting. More soon! Hithero Hertinstein Soon... Annie Talismen Soon..... Katie Validore Ava Coleman Ava is a witch. She's got golden-brown color hair, pale skin, grey blue eyes and many zits on her forehead. She's kinda gothic/punk, stubborn, and has a long memory for grudges. She never sees her father, Hades, God of the Underworld, her relationship with her mom is rocky, and she has no pets. But she does have a friend and is a Half-Blood in more ways then one! She can shadow travel and raise the dead, and she totally rocks at potions. (Charecter by Leafy) Veronica Naomi McVeen Veronica's a witch. She's often called Ronny. She has straight brown hair with pale green eyees and tanned skin. She's very athlectic and friendly, very outgoing as well. Her parents were murdered, she still tries to hide the pain of their death. She has a few friends, the best being Annie, Katie, Damon, Ava, and Stella. She has a very cute snowy owl for a pet named Halo. Pure Blood. She's an extrodinare Quidditch player as her father is Victor Krum. She's easily distracted in class, but still gets good grades. She's in Ravenclaw, her best class is Charms, her Patronus is a fox, and she has a Unicorn Hair wand. (Charecter by Sunny) Damon Oliver Trace Damon's a Wizard, he has light brown hair and blue eyes. He's athletic, likes Quidditch a lot and flirting with girls is his hobby. He has a pet owl, is a Half-Blood and both of his poarents are Muggle Born. He's lazy in class, not getting good marks there, but can't be beat in wandwork. Some say he wants to be an animagus...In Ravenclaw house with his best friend, Ronny. He has a Dragon Heartstring wand. (Charecter by Sunny) Holly Mcloud Holly is a witch. Her best friend is Jillian and she has an owl named Hoot. She has brown, short, hair and brown eyes. She's very talented at Potions for a Gryffendor. She's friendly and passionate. She has a Dragon Heartstring Wand and her patronus is a dog. (charecter by Birdpaw) Jillian Woods Jillian is a witch. Snow is her owl and her best friend is Holly. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is tall. She's friendly but DO NOT get on her nerves is you don't want to get cursed. Jillian is also fiesty and stubborn, but loyal. She's talented at Quidditch, and a Gryffendor. She has a Phoenix feather and birch wand and her Patronus is a cat. (charecter by Birdpaw) Rowan Frost Rowan is a witch. She's small with frizzy red hair, green eyes, and papery white skin. Though some call her short-tempered and scathing, she really has a bright personality and is kind all around. Her best friend is Georgina Murray. She has three people in her family, Fern, Emily, and Robert. She's a pure blood and has a pet owl named Frosty. Rowan's very good at Potions though she doesn't like or agree with it and she is exceedingly good at the Dark Arts. She's in Gryffindor but her best friend is a Ravenclaw. (charecter by Smudge) Georgina Murray Georgina is a witch. She's average height with long, curly dark hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She's a bit of a tom-boy. Besides her best friend Rowan, she hangs out with wizards mostly and is rough short-tempered. She has a sister named Ellen, a cat named Mouse, and is a Half-Blood. She's a brilliant Quidditch player, her two best played positions are Seeker and Keeper. She's in Ravenclaw. Georgina hates her name, her friends call her Georgie. Her best friend is a Gryffindor. (charecter by Smudge) Melissa Dutchings Melissa is a witch. She has black hair and brown eyes and is about 5'6. She's a HUGE prep and very popular. Melissa's family is very rich, she doesn't have a pet, and (of course) she's a Pure-Blood. She doesn't have any extra powers but is very good at Potions and rivals Ava for best student in it. She's in Ravenclaw and she and Ava are enemies mostly because they like the same guy and their personalities are so different. (charecter by Leafy) Category:Characters